


story's too thin to cover all your lovers

by likewinning



Series: little beasts [52]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You ever going to say anything to Jason?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	story's too thin to cover all your lovers

"So," Dick says. He sits on the floor, cutting up lines on Roy's coffee table. Tim's asleep in Roy's bedroom, crashed out with some pretentious French novel, and Roy's sitting on the couch, leaning over to chase the lines Dick cuts up for him. "You ever going to say anything to Jason?"

"About?" Roy asks. He does one line, then another, and Dick plucks the fifty from his fingers and rolls his eyes. "About your drug habit, dipshit." Roy sticks his tongue out, bright blue from the curacao they drank from the bottle earlier.

"No," Dick says. "About how he didn't discover our littlest psycho in there."

"Oh," Roy says. He shrugs, leans over again and grabs a bottle of tequila off the table, starts pouring out a couple of shots. "Well, technically _Bruce_ found him -"

"He let Bruce find him…"

"You know what I mean. If Tim's not saying anything - and Tim fuckin' _never_ says anything - then why should I?"

They do a few more lines, and then Dick comes around the table, sits down in Roy's lap facing him. He licks the coke from the top of Roy's lip, gets his hands under Roy's shirt and shoves it off. "Dunno," Dick says. He tilts backward, grips Roy with his thighs while he reaches for the shots Roy poured. "Maybe because when he finds out he's gonna kick the shit outta you?"

"Mm," Roy says. He takes Dick's shirt off, leans down and licks the sweat from his abs. "He's fucking hot when he's angry, though. Maybe he'll just offer to share."

Dick shrugs, downs one of the shots and pours the other one into Roy's mouth. "Your funeral, man."

"Nah," Roy says. He sucks the tequila from Dick's fingers, pops open the buttons on his jeans. "If I'm going down I'm taking you with me."

Roy pushes Dick down on the couch, lays him out and sucks him off until he hears movement beside them, glances over and sees Tim watching them. Tim holds his book in one hand while he holds his dick with the other, silently getting himself off. Dick bucks up into Roy's mouth, holds out his hand for Tim. "Hey, c'mere."

Tim steps over to them, kicking away the broken pieces of a shot glass. He looks down at Dick, watching the way Roy fucks his face on his cock, but he doesn't touch Dick, doesn't touch either of them, just says, "You were talking about me."

"Yeah," Dick gasps out when Roy ducks his head to suck on his balls, shoves his tongue back to his ass. "I only thought -"

"You can say whatever you want to him," Tim says. He's still working himself off, talking to Dick but focusing on Roy and Dick thinks about the first time he met Tim, way back when Roy was still squatting in that house outside of Gotham, when Tim was even skinnier than he is now, when Tim wouldn't say a word to him, just nodded when Roy introduced them and then ignored him the rest of the evening.

No one had ever ignored him until then. Tim doesn't do that as much now, not now that they work together, but when he _does_ it reminds Dick of Bruce, the way he can shut down so fast you don't even see it happening until it's already done.

"Let me suck you off," Dick says. He's getting close, and Roy's working him loosely, making wet, slurping noises.

"No," Tim says, not even looking at him. He puts his hand on Roy's head just as Dick comes, and Roy lifts his head up for him, opens his mouth for Tim's cock just as Dick shoots on his cheek and chin. Tim doesn't make a sound when he comes, just lets out a breath and then Roy's swallowing, working his jaw, looking up at Tim with his eyes lit up like Dick usually doesn't see unless he's back on heroin.

After Tim pulls out, he walks back to the bedroom reading his book as he goes, and Roy shifts, grinds his cock against Dick's leg until he comes. Dick brushes Roy's sweaty hair back from his face and Roy looks up at him, his eyes fucked up from more than just the drugs. "He'd fucking kill me, okay?"

"Yeah," Dick says. Roy's asleep with his head in Dick's lap when Jason finally shows up, flecks of blood on his leather jacket and a new cut on his cheek.

"Everything go all right?" Dick asks. 

"Yeah," Jason says. He looks around at the mess, the glass on the floor and coke dust all over the table, the empty bottle of tequila. "Where's Tim?" he asks.

"Crashed out in Roy's," Dick says. He licks his lips, thinks about telling Jason the rest, but then Jason leans down and grips him by the hair, sucks the taste of tequila from his tongue. "Thanks for saving me any, fucker," Jason says.

"Oops," Dick says. Jason laughs against his mouth, smelling like cigarettes and Bruce, and then he stands up and heads for Roy's bedroom. Dick finds him a couple hours later, crashed out in Roy's bed with Tim's book over his chest, a fresh cut on his chest from one of Tim's knives. He figures there are worse things he could keep from Jason.


End file.
